Atlantic Force
Atlantic Force (大西洋力 Taiseiyō-ryoku) is a North Chevronian fantasy-sci-fi-tokusatsu series, created and developed by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (creator of Counterforce, Pyrolandia, and the forthcoming TV series The Magical Amazon Mondrek 27 Nathreikka von Karthana) and Akira Hyugira (creator of Bloodheart : Devotion). The series will be topbilled by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux, Shizuru Sawajiri, Nakatsu Hamashiro and Mikoto Shinjuro, and it was licensed under Rainier Media and AF Project, Inc. in North Chevron. It was aired on GP-NET last May 30, 2011 until January 13, 2012 for a total of 165 episodes. The series is set in the time period wherein technology dominates overall in the world. It was set in the year 2033. A primer entitled Atlantic Force Primer : The Making ''was aired on May 28 on GP-NET. Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux served as the host of the said primer. It is the first TV show in North Chevron was filmed and shot in Hi-Def 1080p. This series officially marked as the fifteenth Fantasy Hero Legion Series, along with Bloodheart : Devotion, Counterforce, Pyrolandia, and others. Production Atlantic Force was conceived in early 2010 and was presented at the Q1 2010 GP-NET Trade Launch as part of the future programs to be launched by the network for 2010. Initially titled "Aquarra van Hillford", the show underwent major title changes before arriving to the final title "Atlantic Force", which was announced on November, 2010. Due to production requirements, GP-NET did not push the program's scheduled Q4 2010 airing but instead opted to delay the show's premiere to the 2nd Quarter of 2011. The plot of the series, however, which involved futuristic setting, urged the producers to build technically-equipped and futuristic sets on various studio locations in Ranzukan and in South Yoshine. Synopsis Last 2007, the war between the Centurions of Atlantika (to be led by Aquano Fukuyama) and the evil force of King Barracud (Itsuki Nakahara) has set to an end but the story of Atlantika continues as the final battle between good and evil heats up until the end. Aquano killed Barracud but he didn’t killed Piranus because Piranus escaped from the battle. After the grand war in Atlantika, Aquano married Michiru and the two crowned as the new king and queen of Atlantika, replacing King Agat and Queen Celebes. Barracud’s body was buried along the aquatic cave after the grand war. Michiru is 5 months pregnant and Aquano is very happy because he is the father of the love child. Their love child is a girl and named Aquarra van Hillford (Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux). Aquarra was a child and she was separated from her auntie Ruana (Rebecca Wilson) when a huge underwater tornado struck on the kingdom. Her friend Ryoka Sagara (Reina Naomi van Elliarckus) saw her lying on the seashore, and she was recovered after the tragedy. 26 years from now, in the year 2033, Aquarra is now a geologist who discovered that there was a kingdom under the sea, the kingdom of Atlantika. But the evil Barracud rose up from the dead and there, in the mortal world, he created a tsunami which caused death of thousands of people in the mortal world. However, the three warriors of Atlantika — Kyohei Fukumiya (Nakatsu Hamashiro), Xera van Roentgen (Mikoto Shinjuro) and Miyuki Takahiko (Shizuru Sawajiri) — came to the mortal world and they want to convince Aquarra to go back to Atlantika wherein Aquarra will be the savior of Atlantika and will become the heiress to become a leader of Atlantika, next to King Aquano. However, Barracud invaded once again the kingdom of Atlantika, thus the Atlantic Force centurions — Aquarra, Kyohei, Xera and Miyuki — was transformed and later they are also called the Atlantic Centurion Evolution. But during the battle between Atlantic Centurion Evolution and Evil Centurion Force (to be led by Piranus vi Darmstadt) in the mortal world, Piranus and his allies died in their final battle. Andromedo, one of Barracud’s allies, became the new leader of Evil Centurion Force and started to hypnotized Xera to become an evil centurion also. Andromedo's evil plans was also shattered, and later, this was also lead him to his death, because of Aquarra and her allies' great plans to destroy evil plans of both Andromedo and Barracud. Barracud initially continued Andromedo and Piranus' legacy to kill Aquarra and her allies and also to settle darkness both in Atlantika and in the mortal world by using his evil centurion powers as Corolla Centurion. But Barracud died after Aquarra killed him, and this was lead to restore the peace in both Atlantika and the mortal world. The Atlantic Force Centurions Atlantic Centurion Evolution Cast of characters 'Main Cast' *'Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux' (ダーッケー·ライック ''Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) as Aquarra van Hillford (アクアラ・ヴァン・ヒルフォード Akuara van Hirufōdo) - the daughter of King Aquano and Queen Michiru of Atlantika. She was sent to the mortal world by a tragedy when she was a child and she became a geologist when she grew up. And because Aquarra’s birthplace was in the kingdom of Atlantika, and she is the heir of King Aquano of Atlantika, she became the leader of Atlantic Force centurions, and later, Atlantic Centurion Evolution. Her codenames are Exsior Centurion and Accord Centurion. *'Nakatsu Hamashiro' (濱史郎 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) as Kyohei Fukumiya (福宮 恭平 Fukumiya Kyōhei) - one of the members of Atlantic Force centurions and Atlantic Centurion Evolution. His codenames are Lancer Centurion and Galant Centurion. *'Mikoto Shinjuro' (新十郎 美琴 Shinjuro Mikoto) as Xera van Roentgen (ゼラ・ヴァン・レントゲンン Zera van Rentogen) - one of the members of Atlantic Force centurions and Atlantic Centurion Evolution. She was one of the former members of the old Atlantika Centurions made by Barracud before (together with Aquano, Piranus and Eno), and she was deeply fell in love at Eno first but she was failed to get Eno’s attention. She is also one of Aquarra’s love interest and Ryoka’s greatest rival for Aquarra’s heart. But after she fought aganst Ryoka, she was kicked out as a part of Atlantic Centurion Evolution. Her codenames are Innova Centurion and Montero Centurion. *'Shizuru Sawajiri' (沢尻 しずる Sawajiri Shizuru) as Miyuki Takahiko (隆彦みゆき Takahiko Miyuki) - one of the members of Atlantic Force centurions and Atlantic Centurion Evolution. Her codenames are Altis Centurion and Fortuner Centurion. 'Supporting Cast' *'Itsuki Nakahara' (中原 五木 Nakahara Itsuki) as Barracud vi Ronstern - the father of Queen Michiru of Atlantika. He was killed before by Aquano, but after so many years, he was revived by Piranus and now he restores all his evil plans in the world of Atlantika. He is Aquarra’s greatest rival. *'Daisuke Fukuyama' (福山 大介 Fukuyama Daisuke) as King Aquano of Atlantika - the father of Aquarra and the husband of Queen Michiru. He became a king of Atlantika after the death of Barracud 27 years ago. *'Harold Evans' as Eno Strassford - Xera’s former love interest and loyal centurion of King Aquano. *'Rebecca Wilson' (ウィルソン·レベッカ Uiruson Rebekka) as Ruana van Hillford - the younger sister of King Aquano of Atlantika, who also became Aquano’s love interest before when she doesn’t know before that she and Aquano are siblings, not lovers. She is the aunt of Aquarra. *'Nigel Sandrass' as Reiji Kozuki - friend of Ryoka and Aquarra in the mortal world. *'Tokiko Yamashita' (山下 登紀子 Yamashita Tokiko) as Queen Michiru - the mother of Aquarra and wife of King Aquano. She is also the daughter of Barracud. *'Daigo Sowashita' (曽和下 大子 Sowashita Daigo) as Raven Calares † - one of the members of Evil Centurion Force. *'Rony Kawashima' as Piranus vi Darmstadt † - the leader of Evil Centurion Force who revived Barracud from the dead and he wants to kill Aquarra instantly but he was died in a battle against the Atlantic Centurion Evolution recently. *'Reina Naomi van Elliarckus' as Ryoka Sagara - Aquarra’s best friend and her love interest. She is also known as “The Mystery Girl” when she joined an audition for the next Montero Centurion and she was chosen as the new Montero Centurion after Xera was kicked out in Atlantic Centurion Evolution. Her codename is Montero Centurion II. *'Ragona Mariano' (マリアノ·ラゴナ Mariano Ragona) as Darwin Sanderson † - one of the members of Evil Centurion Force. *'Hajime Kakei' (筧 肇 Kakei Hajime) as Shun Tokine *'Marky Taguro' (タグロ·マーキー Taguro Mākī) as Ryuki Sowahara † - one of the members of Evil Centurion Force. *'Arthur Thamnason' (サムナソン·アーサー Samunason' Āsā) as Kyosuke Jagger † - one of the members of Evil Centurion Force. *'Kyoshiro Kazekeri' as Camaro zi Redstar - the mentor of Atlantic Force centurions and now the Atlantic Centurion Evolution centurions. He is also one of King Aquano’s former mentors to become a great and effective leader of Atlantika. *'Kyle Hammerhead' as Andromedo - one of Barracud’s loyal soldiers and became the new leader of Evil Centurion Force after the death of Piranus and his allies. *'Jake Froilan Park' (パーク·ジェイク·フロイラン Pāku Jeiku Furoiran) as Amirou Shiki - the person came from mortal world who as an ability to melt down objects. At first he was offered by Andromedo to join the new Evil Centurion Force. And because Amirou found out that Andromedo wants to kill the Atlantic Centurion Evolution and wreak havoc to Atlantika, he didn’t accept Andromedo’s offer, and he was later joined Atlantic Centurion Evolution. His codename is Meltdown Centurion. Episodes Main article: List of Atlantic Force episodes Theme songs Opening themes: “Crying at the End of Heaven” by East of Eden (Eden no Higashi) (episode 1-30) “Second Goodbyes” by Olympus Guardian (episode 31-60) “WRATH OF FURY” by Haven Rose (episode 61-80) “My Last Emotion” by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (episode 81-100) “POLARIS CROWN” by FLAVORS and VIOLET (episode 101-120) “PRARIE AND A GAME” by NOMER : HIGH KNIGHT (episode 121-150) "Stairway Generation" by NOMER : HIGH KNIGHT feat. Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (episode 151-164) Ending themes: “THROUGH THE REVOLT” by CROONER (episode 1-30) “My Last Devotion” by Mikira Asahiri feat. RYOUJI (episode 31-60) “LET IT OUT” by Keisha Haruno (episode 61-80) “Mark My Word (私の単語をマークWatashi no tango o māku?)” by CLAY ART (episode 81-100) “WILLPOWER FIGHT” by Wallflower (episode 101-120) “Eliminating Boredom” by East of Eden (Eden of Higashi) (episode 121-150) "Ayumi" (歩み) by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux, CYRIAN, Vincent Karasu Kawashima and Nakatsu Hamashiro (episode 151-164) "innocent world" by CYRIAN (episode 165) "Crying at the End of Heaven" by East of Eden (Eden no Higashi) (episode 165) Awards and Recognitions Reception 'Ratings' According to data from the more widely recognized industry ratings supplier PR Costner Media Research, Atlantic Force enjoyed an impressive 30.2 percent Ranzukan household rating last Monday, May 30. On Tuesday, it ruled once again with 33.7 percent overnight rating. Anticipation is high for the GP-NET's most expensive and biggest TV production which is topbilled by a grand ensemble of cast headlined by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux. Based on AGB-North Chevron data, Atlantic Force garnered 47.5 household audience share points in Ranzukan on its finale episode. Broadcast The series aired on May 30, 2011, in North Chevron, on GP-NET. It also aired on June 13, 2011, in South Chevron, on Yoshimitsu Network. Category:2011 television series debuts Category:2012 television series endings Category:North Chevronian TV fantasy series Category:GP-NET shows Category:Atlantic Force Category:2012 North Chevronian TV series endings Category:Fantasy Hero Legion Series Seasons Category:2010s North Chevronian TV series Category:2011 North Chevronian TV series debuts Category:North Chevronian shows co-produced by Protocol Entertainment